


Distraction

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come over here and make me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraMatsuei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMatsuei/gifts).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story uses characters and settings owned by Marvel and Disney. No money is being made from the creation of this fanfic, and no copywrite infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** In a response to [this post](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/post/116592421261/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), [woodox-earthtaurus](http://%20woodox-earthtaurus.tumblr.com) requested "1 for Voldemort/Harry" ("Come over here and make me.")
> 
> [duguqingxia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/profile) has translated this drabble into [Chinese](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6951496)!

The Dark Lord twitched as the young man on the other side of the room crunched another handful of crisps. "Potter," he called, trying not to show exactly how irritated he was with the irregular noise. 

"Mm?" Potter called back, not looking up from his book. 

"Stop." 

Green eyes glinted up at him from behind round glasses. "Stop what?" he asked, his voice so completely at odds with the gleam in his eyes. 

Voldemort clenched his jaw to keep it from dropping open in disbelief; the brat was eating his crisps loudly on _purpose_. "You _know_ what," he snarled, setting down his quill so he didn't chance snapping it. 

Potter's mouth twitched, the knowing sort of smirk there and gone so fast, Voldemort could almost convince himself he'd missed it. "Come over here and make me," the younger wizard suggested, before taking another couple crisps from the bag and biting down on them. 

Voldemort was out of his seat and halfway across the room before he realised he was about to move. Potter's eyes brightened with victory, and Voldemort almost turned around and left the room entirely, but then he was next to the young man, one hand wrapping around the front of his robes and using the handhold to pull him up, half out of the couch. 

The book tumbled from Potter's grasp, crushing the bag of crisps just before salty lips pressed against Voldemort's barely-there lips. Voldemort let out an irritated snarl before giving into the inevitable and returning the kiss. 

There went any hope of getting his work done today.

.


End file.
